Part of Your World
Part of Your World also known as "Part of That World" is a song written and composed by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman for The Little Mermaid, which later become Ariel's theme song. It is also featured in the Broadway musical adaptation of the film and Kingdom Hearts II. This song was included on the tape, Disney Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life. Plot The song is sung by Ariel, the title character, while in her hidden cavern which holds all of her treasures, most of which are human objects. It reveals how Ariel longs to be human and live among their culture, and how she's tired of being a mermaid living under the sea. In the second movie, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, it is sung at the end of the movie by country singer, Chely Wright. For Kingdom Hearts II, It was sung by Ariel twice. The first time was when she rescued Eric, and the second was in a minigame. It was also sung by Ursula , disguised as Vanessa, when she hypnotized Eric. Lyrics 'Original Version' PW1.jpg PW2.jpg PW3.jpg PW4.jpg PW5.jpg PW6.jpg PW7.jpg PW8.jpg PW9.jpg PW10.jpg PW11.jpg PW12.jpg PW13.jpg PW14.jpg PW15.jpg PW16.jpg PW17.jpg PW18.jpg PW19.jpg PW20.jpg PW21.jpg PW22.jpg PW23.jpg PW24.jpg PW25.jpg Ariel3.jpg Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you think Sure, she's got everything I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty I've got whozits and whatzits galore You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty. But who cares? No big deal. I want more! I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see them dancin' Walking around on those... What do you call 'em? Oh, feet! Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strolling along down a... What's that word again? Street. Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free Wish I could be Part of that world What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Bet'cha on land they understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright, young women, sick of swimmin', ready to stand And ready to know what the people know Ask 'em my questions and get some answers What's a fire and why does it... What's the word? Burn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love Love to explore that world up above? Out of the sea Wish I could be Part of that world 'Reprise' PWR1.jpg PWR2.jpg PWR3.jpg PWR4.jpg PWR5.jpg PWR6.jpg PWR7.jpg PWR8.jpg PWR9.jpg PWR10.jpg PWR11.jpg PWR12.jpg PWR13.jpg PWR14.jpg PWR15.jpg PWR16.jpg PWR17.jpg PWR18.jpg What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk Where would we run If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me And I could be Part of your world I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Someday I'll be Part of your world 'Finale' Now we can walk! Now we can run! Now we can stay all day in the sun! Just you and me! Then I can be, Part of Your World! Trivia *In the 2006 2-Disc Platinum Edition, the reprise part pitch changed higher. *Jodi Benson sang 'Part of Your World' in the dark to get that 'under the sea' feeling.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0097757/trivia?tr=tr0779182 *"Part of Your World" was nearly cut because Jeffrey Katzenberg felt that it was "boring", as well as being too far over the heads of the children for whom it was intended. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0097757/trivia?tr=tr0779168 *Alan Menken and Howard Ashman discovered that the song shared contextual and rhythmic similarities between "Somewhere That's Green" from Little Shop of Horrors, which leading them to humorously called it as "Somewhere That's Dry". http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0097757/trivia?tr=tr0779208 References Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Music Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Music Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Music Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Music Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Reprise Category:Songs in video games